Special Day
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Sepenggal cerita out-of-real-character yang masuk kategori schoollife yang menceritakan tentang ulang tahun Daehyun. B.A.P daejae inside. Daehyun x Youngjae . Yaudahlahya baca aja. Makasih /chu


**[BAP; DaeJae; OOC-SchoolLife]**

**Special Jung Daehyun's Birthday!**

**Warning! Typo(s). Suyanq tidak pernah melakukan proses baca ulang dan pengeditan bold/italic. Semoga semuanya bisa mengerti. /lope/**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Daehyun memandang kalender dengan malas. Hari ini tanggal dua puluh enam. Dua hari lagi ia akan bertambah tua. Iya, ia akan berulang tahun yang ke enam belas tanggal dua puluh delapan Juni nanti.

Bukan. Ia bukannya tidak suka berulang tahun. Ia akan merasa bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Sang Pencipta. Ia juga akan merasa senang karena banyak kado yang akan ia terima, beserta kejutan dan perang-krim.

Tapi itu hanya akan terjadi disekolah saja.

Karenaㅡ

"Daehyun-ie~ kau dipanggil eomma dan appa."

Ugh. Daehyun mendengus sebal. Ini yang ia tidak suka.

Orang tuanya akan membuat pesta ulang tahun untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Sedangkan kakak dan adiknya jika ulangtahun hanya diberi ucapan selamat dan hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi kenapa ulang tahunnya di buat pesta besar-besaran? Kenapa?

Rasanya Daehyun ingin menolak semua keinginan ibu dan ayahnya. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut. Lagipula ia mengerti ayah dan ibunya sangat sayang kepadanya. Tapi ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan bahagia saat ulang tahunnya dibuat pesta.

"Hei Daehyun!"

"Yo!"

Daehyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ruang TV, dimana ibu dan ayahnya menunggunya sambil berskinship-ria.

"Daehyunnie.. Akhirnya kau datang." Ujar appanya. Mr. Jung menggeser tempat duduknya, mempersilahkan Daehyun duduk ditengah-tengah appa dan eommanya. Daehyun dengan senang hati duduk disana.

"Ada apa, ayah?" Ucap Daehyun, sekedar basa-basi. Padahal, ia sudah tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya akan membahas tentang ulang tahunnya dua hari lagi.

"Ini tentang ulang tahunmu Daehyun."

Tuh kan.

"Ah, ne. Waeyo appa, eomma?" Tanya Daehyun, pura-pura penasaran.

"Kau mau konsep apa untuk ulang tahunmu nanti? Maafkan appa dan eomma, ya. Tahun ini tidak menyewa gedung."

Daehyun bersorak bersyukur dalam hati. Ia sangat-sangat bersyukur karena tahun ini tidak akan digedung-gedung. Sungguh ia malu sekali. Padahal teman-temannya sangat bahagia.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Daehyun, datar.

"Jadi, konsep apa yang kau inginkan untuk tahun ini?" Tanya appa-nya lagi.

Rasanya Daehyun ingin menjawab 'tidak usah dirayakan, appa, eomma!' Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu dan kaku untuk mengatakan lima kata itu. Lagipula, ia juga tidak enak menolaknya.

"Apa saja. Terserah appa dan eomma. Atau tanya saja pada Hoseok atau Taekwoon hyung." Jawab Daehyun. Ia tidak punya minat untuk memikirkan ide-ide konsep bala-bala itu. Punya niat buat ngerayain ulang tahun aja engga.

"Tadi eomma sudah tanya pada Hoseok, dia bilang terserah Taekwoon. Tapi Taekwoon bilang dia tidak suka pesta." Kata eommanya. Daehyun memutar bola matanya diam-diam. Tentu saja Taekwoon tidak suka pesta. Manusia patung begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau konsep promnight?" Ujar appa-nya menimang-nimang. Eommanya juga begitu. Pasti mereka berdua sedang memikirkan bentuk dan dresscode pesta tanggal dua puluh delapan nanti.

"Terserah eomma dan appa saja. Bukankah tugasku hanya menyebar undangan?" Ujar Daehyun, agak ketus.

"Ah iya. Kau mau mengundang berapa banyak orang, Dae?" Tanya eommanya.

"Terserah eomma."

"Eomma buatkan dua ratus undangan ne? Terserah kau bagikan kesiapa saja."

"MWOYA?! DUA RATUS? ANNIYO! ITU KEBANYAKAN!" Tolak Daehyun mentah-mentah. Dan lagipula, ia masih memikirkan perasaan Taekwoon yang keganggu kalau malam-malam.

"Yasudah. Kau maunya berapa?"

"Seratus duapuluh." Kata Daehyun asal ceplos. Eommanya mengangguk dan melenggang pergi ke kamar. Pasti eommanya ingin memesan undangan ke temannya yang kebetulan memiliki pusat percetakan undangan dan majalah.

"Eommamu sudah pergi. Berarti konsepnya akan menjadi konsep promnight. Kau setuju?"

"Ne appa. Aku kekamar dulu."

Daehyun beranjak dari sofa ruang TV dan kembali kekamarnya. Ia berdoa agar cepat-cepat tanggal 29 agar pesta ulang tahunnya terlewat.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Bruk!

"Whoa! Jung Daehyun kau mengagetkanku!"

Daehyun mendengus sebal pada Yongguk, teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya. Yongguk melihat plastik yang ada ditangan Daehyun. Gummy smile-nya terbentuk secara kurang ajar didepan Daehyun dengan wajah bete-nya.

"Undangan lagi? Ah. Aku baru ingat kalau kau besok ulang tahun." Ujar Yongguk.

Daehyun melirik sinis sahabatnya itu. "Nanti bantu aku sebarin undangan ini."

"Kesiapa aja?"

"Siapapun ah. Yang jelas aku akan keruang guru mengantar undangan-undangan menyebalkan ini ugh."

Yongguk tampak berfikir. "Kau yakin aku melakukannya sendiri? Ini sangat banyak." Ujar Yongguk.

"Setiap tahun kau selalu meminta bantuan Himchan dan Junhong kan!" Kata Daehyun ketus. Yongguk terkekeh.

Lalu, Yongguk teringat sesuatu tentang Daehyun. Bibir Yongguk terangkat, menyimpulkan seringaian jahil. "Hey, kau masih menyukai Youngjae?"

Daehyun melotot pada Yongguk yang berbicara kencang-kencang. Betapa idiotnya temannya ini.

Mm.. Youngjae itu... Adalah adik kelas Daehyun. Youngjae itu sahabat Junhong. Youngjae itu.. Lelaki manis yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hati Daehyun.

Tapi Daehyun terlalu pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Youngjae. Dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini, Youngjae sangat dekat dengan teman satu angkatannya yaitu Jaebum. Kedekatan mereka membuat nyali Daehyun semakin menciut dan semakin tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya. Boro-boro nyatain perasaan, ketemu aja malu-malu.

"Jawab aja apasih. Kau melotot begitu malah bikin orang curiga."

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

Yongguk tersenyum, menunjukan gigi-giginya. Ia mengambil satu undangan dari plastik yang dibawa Daehyun. Membukanya dan membacanya.

"Whoa? Konsep promnight? Bertakjub Cinta Masa SMP?"

"HAH?"

Daehyun merampas undangan dari tangan Yongguk dan membacanya. Ugh, benar saja. Cinta Masa SMP. Dan apa ini?

_Jika kalian punya pasangan, ajaklah pasangan kalian!_

Ibunya benar-benar sok masih muda. _Sadar umur juseyo._ Tangis Daehyun dalam hati.

"Kau memilih konsep ini? Lucu sekali. Kau sendiri aja tidak punya pacar." Ledek Yongguk dan mendapat injakkan di jempol kaki kirinya secara gratis.

"Untuk apa aku memilih konsep sedangkan aku sendiri ingin berteriak kalau aku tidak ingin ada pesta ulang tahun."

"Yasudah, kau ajak saja Youngjae."

Wajah kesal Daehyun seketika berubah sendu. Perubahan raut wajah Daehyun membuat Yongguk ingin tertawa.

"Dia kan kekasih Jaebum." Jawab Daehyun lirih. Yongguk menjitak kepala Daehyun satu kali.

"Awh! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!"

"Jaebum itu kekasih Jinyoung idiot! Youngjae itu suka padamu."

"Hah. Sudah beribu-ribu kali kau berkata seperti itu. Padahal Youngjae tetap saja dekat-dekat dengan Jaebum. Bikin aku sakit hati aja."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas dibuka oleh seonsaengnim mereka. Daehyun dan Yongguk terkejut bukan main. Saat mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan, semua murid memang sudah bersiap belajar.

"Daehyun Jung-ssi, Yongguk Bang-ssi. Ada apa tengak-tengok begitu?" Tegur Victoria seonsaengnim. Daehyun masih dengan tampang terkejutnya.

"Memangnya sudah bel masuk?"

"Sudah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jung! Makanya jangan mikirin Youngjae terus." Celetuk Mark Tuan, bocah Amerika yang duduk tepat dibelakang Daehyun.

Kalimat Mark tadi membuat seisi kelas tertawa, termasuk Victoria seonsaengnim yang terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Daehyun menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Cepat siapkan buku kalian. Mari kita selesaikan bab kedua hari ini."

"Ne."

Lalu, teman sekelas Daehyun termasuk pria Busan itu mengikuti pelajaran dengan lancar dan tenang serta tertib.

Victoria seonsaengnim memang yang terbaik.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Hime~!" Panggil Yongguk pada Himchan yang baru saja keluar kelasnya. Himchan menoleh dan tersenyum senang melihat Yongguk menghampirinya.

"Kutebak, kau pasti memintaku untuk membantu menyebarkan undangan Daehyun. Ya kan?"

Yongguk giggles. Himchan terkekeh dan mengambil setengah undangan yang dibawa Yongguk. "Aku akan menyebarkannya ke dua kelas terakhir diangkatan kita. Tapi aku harus keruang guru dulu. Jongup kena masalah dengan Jimin. Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa akur sama sekali."

Yongguk mengangguk. Ia tahu pasti kelakuan Jongupㅡadik Himchanㅡ kalau sudah bertemu Jiminㅡsepupu jauh Himchanㅡ. Mereka akan bertengkar tanpa sebab.

"Semangat Hime~!"

Himchan mengangguk lalu ia berlari keruang guru. Yongguk memandang punggung Himchan dengan senyumnya. Pria berkulit putih itu benar-benar sangat cantik.

Uhuk.

Yongguk berbalik dan berjalan kearah kelas Junhong dan Youngjae. Berada dipaling ujung koridor kanan lantai dua. Kelas dua-dua.

"Huwaa itu Bang Yongguk sunbaenim! Ugh tampan sekali." Gumam para murid perempuan dikelas dua-dua saat Yongguk melewati koridor kelasnya. Yongguk hanya tersenyum pada perempuan-perempuan manis itu. Yongguk lalu berpikir, haruskah ia memberikan undangan-undangan ini pada adik kelasnya yang tidak ia kenal?

Daehyun bilang ada seratus dua puluh undangan. Delapan belas untuk guru. Seratus dua untuk teman-temannya. Sedangkan satu angkatannya hanya ada delapan puluh dua murid saja. Dua puluh undangan lagi untuk siapa?

Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik ia berikan undangan ini untuk adik kelas yang Daehyun kenal saja.

"Junhong-ah!"

Junhong yang sedang serius memerhatikan sesuatu langsung menoleh, dan memasang wajah senangnya. "Bang Yongguk hyung!"

"Hai Junhong! Kau mau membantu hyung kan?"

Junhong tersenyum. "Pasti undangan ulang tahun Dae hyung."

Yongguk mengangguk. Junhong mengambil sekitar dua puluh lima undangan dari tangan Yongguk.

Tiba-tiba Junhong membuka mulutnya menjadi berbentuk O. "Ah! Yoo Youngjae!"

Yongguk hampir tersedak. Junhong punya pikiran yang sama ya, dengannya?

"Ya? Ah, Yongguk-sunbaenim. Annyeong haseyo." Youngjae membungkuk enam puluh lima derajat selama tiga detik dan tersenyum penuh pada Yongguk.

'Pantas Daehyun suka pada Youngjae. Manis begini.' Batin Yongguk. Yongguk membalas senyum youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah! Besok Dae hyung ulang tahun. Ini undangannya!" Junhong memberikan satu undangan pada Youngjae yang masih terkejut.

"Daehyun sunbae? Kenapa aku juga diundang?"

"Alah kau malu-malu basi ih. Kau kan suka padanya, kau harus datang!"

"Apaan sih Junhong!"

Pipi Youngjae memerah. Yongguk menahan tawanya. Jadi, Youngjae benar-benar menyukai Daehyun?

Junhong masih mengompori Youngjae yang terus mengelak dengan kenyataannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, mengundang tawa Yongguk.

"Oh ayolah Youngjae-ah. Kau tidak usah malu-malu. Daehyun hyung kenal kau kok."

"Tidak. Dia tidak mengenalku, Junhong-ah. Sudah ah, ini undangannya."

"Uhh Youngjae Yoo jahat sekali, sudah jahat, jaim banget lagi. Bukan tipe temen Junhong banget."

Youngjae menghela nafas. "Yaudah deh. Kalo bisa aku datang."

"Sungguh? Yayy! Kalau begini kan, aku tidak perlu membeli kado yang mahal untuk Dae hyung!"

Ptak!

Junhong memegangi pucuk kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Youngjae yang sudah masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Yongguk tersenyum. Setidaknya Youngjae menyimpan undangan ulang tahun Daehyun.

"Junhong-ah."

"Ya hyung?"

Junhong mengantungi tiga undangan di sakunya. Jadi di tangannya hanya tersisa dua puluh satu undangan.

"Tentang Youngjae. Dia benar-benar menyukai Daehyun?"

"Iya hyung. Dia suka pada Dae hyung. Dia pernah tidur di UKS dan mengigau, memanggil nama Daehyun. Walau hanya berbisik, aku dan Jaebum mendengarnya! Hehehe. Itu rahasia terbesar aku dengan Jaebum juga Youngjae. Dan kau hyung!"

Yongguk mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Usahakan Youngjae datang ya, Junhong-ah. Aku harus menyebarkan undangan ini. Bye~"

"Eh hyung!"

"Apa?"

"Konsepnya.. Tumben sekali seperti ini?"

Junhong menunjuk kalimat yang tadi Yongguk jadikan bahan ledekan Daehyun. Yongguk menggidikan bahunya. "Tidak tahu tuh."

"Hyung ngajak siapa?"

"Ntahlah."

"Himchan hyung suka loh, sama hyung."

"Eh?"

Tanpa sadar, pipi Yongguk samar-samar menjadi merah. Untungnya kulitnya sedikit tan, jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Yongguk segera pergi dari kelas Junhong dan Youngjae dan menuju kelas tiga-tiga untuk menyebarkan undangan ini. Kelas tiga-satuㅡkelasnya dan Daehyunㅡsudah dapat duluan. Kelas tiga-dua, akan dibagikan oleh Junhong. Sedangkan kelas tiga-empat sampai tiga-enam tanggung jawab Himchan.

"Seohyun-ah!"

"Ah, Yongguk. Ada apa?" Jawab Seohyun, si gadis lembut dan manis dari kelas tiga-tiga.

"Undangan ulang tahun Daehyun. Ini untuk kelasmu. Tolong bagikan satu-satu, ya? Kau juga besok ulang tahun, kan? Datang saja, anggap itu pestamu." Gurau Yongguk. Seohyun tertawa kecil.

"Ah kau bisa saja Yongguk-ah. Yasudah nanti aku sampaikan. Terimakasih banyak Yongguk~"

"Sama-sama!"

Dan dari situ, Yongguk langsung kembali ke kelasnya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Junhong! Kau mau bawa aku kemana sih!"

"Ke kelas Himchan hyung!"

"Kenapa harus denganku!"

"Kelas Dae hyung disebelah kelas Himchan hyung. Siapa tahu kau mau PDKT!" Junhong memeletkan lidahnya. Youngjae memukul tangan Junhong yang menarik tangannya.

"Hime hyung~" panggil Junhong dari depan kelas Himchan. Himchan melambaikan tangannya dan berkata sebentar dengan gerakan bibirnya. Tangan Himchan bergerak cepat diatas buku tulis. Matanya berkali-kali berpindah pandangan. Papan tulis-buku tulis. Catatan.

Junhong mengangguk. Ia melirik-lirik kelas Daehyun yang pintunya masih ditutup. Beda sekali dengan kelas Himchan yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Sisa beberapa anak saja.

"Ada apa Junhong?" Tanya Himchan.

"Mau beli hadiah bersama untuk Dae hyung?" Tanya Junhong. Himchan tampak berfikir, dan dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. Wajah Junhong berubah sedih.

"Maafkan aku Junhong-ah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Jongup akan membeli hadiah bersamanya dan bersama Jimin juga." Kata Himchan.

"Kapan?" Tanya Junhong.

"Nanti sore."

"Yasudah aku ikut kalian!"

Himchan mengangguk. "Sip deh. Aku akan menjemputmu dirumah jam empat ya?"

"Sip hyung!"

Himchan tersenyum dan masuk kembali ke kelasnya, merapihkan alat tulisnya yang masih berantakan.

"Junhong?"

"Whoa Yongguk hyung! Kok lama sekali keluarnya?" Tanya Junhong. Senyum Junhong berbeda sekali. Senyumnya yang sekarang terkesan evil dan ingin menjahili seseorang. Yongguk baru mengerti saat sudut mata Junhong melirik Youngjae yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Iya ada materi tambahan tadi. Daehyun! Buruan kek! Lama banget sih!"

"Tunggu! Satu paragraf lagi!"

Junhong terkekeh setan dalam hatinya saat merasa nafas Youngjae tercekat.

"Ngg... Junhong-ah. Aku harus segera pulang. Ara noona tidak suka aku pulang terlambat."

Junhong memutar bola matanya malas. Ia baru ingat kalau noona-nya Youngjae benar-benar sangat memproteknya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang menghinggap dikepala Junhong. "Ah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekalian minta izin kau besok untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Dae hyung." Kata Junhong.

Skakmat.

Youngjae tidak menjawab apalagi mengeles lagi. Lagipula ia ingin sekali datang ke pesta ulang tahun Daehyun. Tapi kalau ia izin sendiri, sudah pasti tidak boleh.

"Ah akhirnya selesai! Tanganku pegal sekali. Ayo Yongguk kitㅡeh? Junhong-ah! Tumben sekali kesini."

Junhong tertohok sendiri karena kalimat Daehyun. Lalu sudut matanya melirik dengan rasa bersalah seorang Yoo Youngjae yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Pasalnya, tadi dia bilang kalau Daehyun tidak mengenalnya, tapi Junhong bersikeras kalau Daehyun itu mengenalnya.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ah, tadi mau nyamperin Himchan hyung. Terus Yongguk hyung keluar, yaudah aku masih disini." Terang Junhong. Daehyun mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Mm.. Yongguk Hyung, Dae hyung, aku pulang duluan ne? Ayo Youngjae kita pulang."

"Eh? Itu Youngjae?" Kata Daehyun. Junhong mengangguk, senyumnya terkembang lagi, walau sangat tipis.

"Aku tidak mengenalinya jika ia menunduk. Ya sudahlah. Sana kau pulang dasar bocah. Youngjae-ah, hati-hati, ya?"

"Yak! Hyung hanya mengucapkan hati-hati untuk Youngjae?! Jahat!"

"Untuk apa mengucapkannya untukmu. Sana pulang, Choi!"

"Hyungie jahat! Tidak akan kubelikan cheesecake lagi!"

"Biarkan saja. Aku kan sudah bisa buat sendiri."

Junhong mendengus. "Hyung jahat. Yasudah aku pulang. Dadah Yongguk hyung, Dae hyung!"

"Aku pulang duluan sunbae. Annyeong." Kata Youngjae lalu pergi.

Sekarang ini perasaan Youngjae bercampur aduk. Antara sedih karena tadi Daehyun sempat bilang tidak mengenalnya, dan senang karena Daehyun mengucapkan hati-hati untuknya. Ia juga senang karena tahu makanan kesukaan Daehyun. Cheesecake.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu bertemu dengan Dae hyung?" Tanya Junhong saat mereka berdua jalan dikoridor depan.

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Makanya gak usah nunduk! Tadi Dae hyung tampan sekali lho!"

"Hush Junhong stop!"

Junhong tertawa. Ia tahu, Youngjae akan cepat memerah jika Junhong menceritakan tentang Daehyun padanya.

"Kau jadi kerumahku?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Jadi dong! Ayo!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

June 28th, 17:00 KST

Dirumah keluarga Jung, terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga Jung membantu para pekerja yang Nyonya Jung sewa menghias taman belakang untuk ulang tahun Daehyun nanti jam setengah tujuh.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Seharusnya lampu yang itu ada disini." Kata Nyonya Jung.

"Disini?" Tanya salah satu pekerja.

"Ya ya! Benar disitu! Agak ke kiri sedikit! Yap itu bagus!"

Ditempat lain, Hoseok dan Taekwoon bekerja setengah hati mencabuti rumput-rumput yang sudah agak panjang. Sedangkan Tuan Jung sibuk menggelar taplak meja. Seharusnya itu tugas Nyonya Jung. Tapi mengingat Tuan Jung yang sangat weak dalam hal teliti, jadinya ya harus tukar posisi.

Sedangkan Daehyun?

Dia tidur sejak siang tadi. Ia belum bersiap apapun. Alah, pestanya ini. Dirayakan saat ia pakai piyama juga tidak masalah.

"Taekwoon-ah~ bangunkan Daehyun! Bilang Yongguk dan Himchan sudah datang!" Kata eommanya, memanggil putra pertamanya.

"Ah, Daehyun sedang tidurkah? Taekwoon hyung! Tidak usah bangunkan Daehyun. Kasian kan dia nanti mau ulang tahun." Kata Himchan saat Taekwoon sudah hampir masuk ke dalam rumah. Taekwoon yang mendengar penuturan Himchan langsung kembali menyabuti rumput yang sudah panjang.

Himchan dan Yongguk bahkan ikut serta menyabut rumput-rumput itu. Padahal Nyonya Jung sudah melarangnya.

Sebenarnya Yongguk juga malas. Tapi dia jaim.

ㅡo00oㅡ

18:35 KST

Hampir semua tamu undangan sudah ada di halaman belakang saat ini. Tapi si pemilik pesta belum kunjung turun.

"Taekwoon-ah, Daehyun sedang apa sih?" Tanya ummanya.

"Siap-siap. Tuh orangnya udah dateng." Jawab Taekwoon datar.

Tahun ini, Taekwoon ikut serta dalam ulang tahun adik pertamanya ini. Bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan hadiah jauh-jauh hari bersama Hoseok.

Daehyun datang dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Kantung matanya masih hitam dan masih sedikit terpejam. Ia masih mengutuk Hoseok yang tadi menyiramnya dengan segelas air. Ia masih bersyukur karena hanya segelas air. Karena pada nyatanya, Taekwoon pernah menyiramnya dengan air satu gayung.

"Ah. Daehyun sudah datang. Maafkan Daehyun ya sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Sekarang ayo mulai pestanya. Sebelumnya, mari berdoa untuk Daehyun."

Well. Setelah berdoa, para tamu undangan dipersilahkan untuk makan dan berdansa dengan canggung-ria(?)ㅡmengingat konsepnya promnight: Cinta Masa SMPㅡ.

Sementara teman satu angkatan dan beberapa adik kelasnya berusaha pdkt, Daehyun malah duduk dikursinya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengantuk sekali.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, Junhong bersama Yongguk, Himchan, Jongup dan Jimin juga Hoseok sedang mendorong-dorong Youngjae dan menyuruhnya mendekatinya. Youngjae tentu saja menolak dan terus menahan dirinya agar tidak melangkah.

Bahkan Junhong sudah menyiapkan setangkai mawar untuk Youngjae berikan pada Daehyun. Ugh, dasar menyebalkan.

"Ayolah Youngjae. Ini akan menjadi hadiah paling berkesan diulang tahun Dae hyung!" Kata Junhong. Ia sudah tidak mendorong Youngjae lagi. Youngjae keras kepala sekali.

"Daehyun sunbae tidak menyukaiku." Ujar Youngjae lirih.

"Kata siapa! Dia menyukaimu lebih dulu sebelum kau menyukainya! Dan sampai sekarang Dae hyung masih menyukaimu!" Kata Junhong. He's give up about Youngjae.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya. Dengan ragu tapi pasti, ia berjalan pelan menuju kursi Daehyun dimana sang pemilik kursi masih tertidur.

Youngjae memainkan ujung batang bunga mawar itu. "Daehyun sunbae?"

Daehyun langsung terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Youngjae didepannya.

Yongguk mengundang Youngjae?

Ia harus berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Ah, Youngjae-ah. Ada apa?"

Youngjae menundukan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan. "Saengil chukkae hamnida, Daehyun sunbae-nim. Ini untuk sunbae." Youngjae memberikan bunga itu pada Daehyun.

Rasa kantuk Daehyun benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Youngjae memberinya bunga? Apa dia mimpi sekarang?

Daehyun menerima bunga itu dan tersenyum pada Youngjae. Ia berdiri dan menatap Youngjae lembut.

Daehyun menyelipkan bunga itu ditelinga Youngjae. Daehyun juga merapihkan rambut halus Youngjae. "Bunga itu lebih cocok untukmu. Ambilah lagi. Anggap itu bunga dariku."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Youngjae menyukai perlakuan Daehyun sekarang.

"Daehyun sunbae."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih." Ucap Youngjae pelan, dengan kepala menunduk. Malu.

"Sama-sama. Eum.. Youngjae-ah?"

"Ne sunbaenim?"

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara ia menyatakan perasaannya?

"Aku... Menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

Youngjae bukannya tidak mendengar. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa Daehyun tidak sedang mengigau. Sungguh, pipinya merah sekali sekarang.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Youngjae. Saranghaeyo."

Daehyun menyolek krim dari kue yang ada didepannya. Ia mengusapkan krim itu ke pipi Youngjae dengan bentuk hati. "Saranghae."

Jantung Youngjae berdebar keraas. "Aku... Juga mencintai sunbae."

Youngjae juga ikut-ikutan mengusapkan krim kue itu ke pipi Daehyun dengan bentuk hati. Mereka bahkan sudah mulai tertawa-tawa dan saling perang krim. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Aaah! Sunbae-nim. Sudah ah. Lihat wajahku penuh krim sekarang. Semua karena Daehyun sunbae!"

Youngjae menyolek krim lagi dan mengoseri ke wajah Daehyun, tapi tanpa sengaja, jarinya mengenai bibir tebal Daehyun. Youngjae terkejut dan langsung terdiam. Ia langsung menarik jarinya. Daehyun juga terdiam. Lidahnya menjilat krim yang ada dibibirnya tadi.

Indirect-kiss tidak sempurna.

"Maafkan aku sunbae. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja menyentuh bibirmu. Sungguh." Kata Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum dan menatap Youngjae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae dan mengecup kilat bibir Youngjae.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tukas Daehyun.

Youngjae memegang bibirnya. Barusan... Daehyun mengecupnya?

Memang apa statusnya dengan Daehyun?

"Sunbae... Jadi, kita ini apa?" Tanya Youngjae ragu-ragu. Daehyun menepuk dahinya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Mana mawar tadi?"

"Ini." Youngjae memberikannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun menerimanya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia mulai memasang gaya berlutut dan memegang tangan Youngjae, menatap lembut iris hitam Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah. Saranghae. Would you be mine?"

Youngjae tersenyum. Ia ikut berlutut dan memeluk Daehyun dengan posisi duduk. "Yes, i will, sunbae." Bisik Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Youngjae.

"Ini mawarnya ku kembalikan. Hahaha."

Youngjae juga tertawa. Daehyun romantis tapi absurd juga ya.

Yaudahlahya. Begitulah akhir kisah mereka.

Daehyun, selamat ulang tahun ke dua puluh satu ya. Dan selamat udah jadian sama Youngjae di fic ini.

Makasih udah ngijinin para author pake nama kalian dan bikin kalian menyimpang dikit /walau beneran ghei disono /gak (hestek)yaoi4life

Selesai.

Ini fic BAP pertama suyanq jadi agak absurd gimana gitu ya dan ini dibuat dari set 12 sampe jam 1 hiks T_T tadinya aku buatnya sore2 tp datanya ilang gara2 adek bayiku skrg udh bisa ngotak-atik laptop ngeselin.

Terimakasih untuk kamar mandi karena sudah memberikan suyanq ide absurd kayak begini. Tadinya ini mau dijadiin fic hanjoo (hansol ultah 15 juni) tapi idenya muncul 16 juni. Kamar mandi emang kampret. Sebenernya suyanq bisa ngebut tp rasa malas menghampiri jadi suyanq ngetik ff kaihun sama kijoon dulu deh :3 terus kemaren inget tanggal udah 26 :( yaudahlahya, terus ini mau dijadiin fic leoxn kan. Tapi ini cocoknya buat seme yg ultah (?) Jd nya cancel. terus nanya nadya aka mcburgers 'dae ultah kapan' trs dia blg tgl 28 yaudah ngebut deh :3

Yaudah. Mind to review?

27/28 juni 2014

Suyanq


End file.
